


Tach It Up

by athoroughlybakedpotato (acommontater)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/athoroughlybakedpotato
Summary: Some visits to Yuuri on campus provide more illumination than others. Viktor is always delighted regardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [a flip on the yuuri is a new teacher and his new friends don’t realize he’s low-key famous]  
>  [title from Shut Down by The Beach Boys]

Viktor is early to meet Yuuri on campus and his office is locked, so Viktor settles down on a bench in the hallway to wait. Pulls out his phone and scrolls idly through Instagram, liking a few photos. A student walks down the hallway toward Yuuri’s office and, after a moment of hesitation, sits down next to Viktor. The kid fidgets for a moment before speaking.

 

“Are you waiting for Professor Katsuki too?”

 

It takes Viktor a moment to realize that he’s been spoken too and another to realize that the kid means Yuuri.

 

“Oh! Yes, I’m just a little early. Are you a student of his?”

 

The kid blushes a little.

 

“Yeah. He’s great. A lot nicer than some of the other dance instructors I’ve had in the past. I need to talk to him about my part in the upcoming studio production.” 

 

Viktor might never have gone to university, but he does know when people are making things up. He sets his phone on his lap, smiling.

 

“I’ve never actually seen him teach. What’s he like?” 

 

The kid perks up a little.

 

“Oh, Prof Katsuki is wonderful. He really goes out of his way to make sure that everyone is comfortable in class, but doesn’t let us get away with not doing our best. Sometimes it’s really hard to keep up with him though- he’s not even winded at the end of most of our rehearsals, it’s so unfair.” 

Viktor chuckles. 

 

“Ah yes, I know what you mean. He used to run circles around me.” 

 

The student now looks at him curiously.

 

“Did you perform with Professor Katsuki?” 

 

“A few times. Not nearly as many as I would have liked too.”

 

They’d only done a few exhibitions together and it was a shame because they’d come up with some absolutely beautiful routines together. Scheduling got in the way, and since Yuuri had taken a short-term post as a ballet instructor at his alma mater, Viktor did more exhibitions now-a-days along with his choreography for various skaters and coaching Yurio. They did have plans to do some ice shows together at some point, Viktor has been toying with the idea of producing one himself. The kid sighs. 

 

“Wow, lucky. I think there are some people in the department who would kill to be able to perform with Professor K. Half the people who sign up for his beginner classes do it for a filler credit and because he’s hot.” 

 

Viktor nearly chokes on his own tongue. 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s a dance class where your hot professor is in clingy clothes for an hour.” The kid shrugs. “It became very popular after his first semester and word got around campus.” 

 

Oh he is going to tease Yuuri endlessly about this when they got home, Viktor thinks gleefully. 

 

“Huh.” Is all he says out-loud. 

 

Of course he knows Yuuri is gorgeous, he tells him that often enough, and after the hordes of fans from skating a few college kids with a crush must not even register. Another student rounds the corner, but when she spots Viktor she stops dead, nearly dropping her bag. Viktor just smiles at her. 

 

“Holy shit.” She squeaks. 

 

The student sitting next to Viktor looks between the girl and Viktor with a bewildered expression. 

 

“If you wait a few minutes you can get a picture and autographs from both of us.” Viktor tells the girl easily.

 

She seems to unfreeze and nods reverently before slowly walking down the hall to stand across from them. 

 

“Wh-“ The other student starts, but Yuuri comes hurrying around the corner, stuffing some clothes into his duffle bag. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He says breathlessly. “I got held up with some questions after class.” 

 

He glances at the small group by his door and quirks an eyebrow at Viktor. Viktor holds up his hands to show his innocence and Yuuri rolls his eyes as he unlocks the door to his office. The girl across the hall is clutching her phone and staring at him and Yuuri, while the student waiting for Yuuri looked more and more confused. 

 

“Vitya, I’ll just be a moment longer and…” 

 

“Can I please get your autographs?” the girl finally bursts, clapping a hand over her face in mortification. 

 

Yuuri sighs and Viktor laughs at his disgruntled expression.

 

“Sure.” Viktor says, ducking into Yuuri’s office to grab a marker off of his desk. He and Yuuri sign the girls phonecase and take a couple of pictures with her. She thanks them profusely before hurrying off to wherever her original destination was. 

 

“Ah, Sam, you wanted to talk about your solo right?” Yuuri says, addressing the student who’d been sitting next to Viktor. 

 

The student nods slowly, staring at them with a puzzled expression. Viktor casually drapes himself over Yuuri’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Yuuri swats at him half-heartedly. 

 

“I am at school, Viktor…” 

 

“A man can kiss his husband wherever he likes.” Viktor retorts, but does step back. “I’ll wait for you in the hall while you finish up.” 

 

The student who’d been waiting is apparently frozen in place, staring at them with an expression between realization and horror. Viktor resists the urge to laugh at the student’s dawning realization that the kid had been talking about how hot his his husband is to Viktor’s face. 

 

“No, I… it’s fine. It can wait.” The student squeaked, before suddenly turning and nearly running away down the hall. Yuuri frowns. 

 

“I wonder what’s going on with Sam.” 

 

Viktor holds back a snort and laces his fingers through Yuuri’s. 

 

“I’m sure the kid is fine, and now we can go home!” He places a smacking kiss to Yuuri cheek and tugs his husband along.

 

Yuuri gives him an exasperated and fond look, tugs his hand free of Viktor’s for a moment while he shuts down his school computer and turns off the lights, before taking his hand again as he shuts the office door behind them.

 

(Viktor attends Yuuri’s student’s dance recital at the end of the semester and claps loudly for all of them, but loudest for Yuuri, who takes a beaming bow.)


End file.
